


not quite regulation

by rosewrought



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Imbalance, Recruit Gabriel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 17:44:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12392985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosewrought/pseuds/rosewrought
Summary: Fuck, he shouldn’t be here. As soon as he realised what Reyes was doing, he should have turned around and left, filed a report, reprimanded him, fuckinganything. Jack knows this is a bad idea. But he is a weak, weak man, and Reyes has been winding him up ever since he arrived in Zürich.





	not quite regulation

**Author's Note:**

> For the [ Reaper76 Kink Meme](https://reaper76-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/537.html).
>
>> Jack is older (either he looks like S76 or how he looks in the Uprising comic) and Gabriel is a recruit in his early 20s. Gabriel is very thirsty for his commander and tries to slyly seduce him on multiple occasions (when no one else is watching). Sensually licking blood from his own lips after a rough sparring practice, touching/fingering himself during room inspection as Jack watches... whatever else seems hot to you. When Jack gives in he really wrecks Gabriel.  
>    
> \+ bonus points if Gabriel calls Jack sir during sex (but after Jack tells him he can call him by his name when they're alone).
>> 
>> \+ extra bonus for semi clothed sex with Jack keeping his uniform on

Room inspections are a waste of Jack’s time. The Strike Commander has piles of mission reports to sign off on, dozens of operations to schedule, meetings booked until the end of next month, and here he is, completing a task that lower-ranking officers easily manage every other week. Protocol, however, takes a firm stance; the Strike Commander is required to conduct formal room inspections on a bimonthly basis.

He’s agitated by the time he arrives at Private Reyes’ quarters. Oxton’s room had been a mess, and Jack had found a stash of booze beneath McCree’s bunk (which, admittedly, he has no real problem with provided McCree is sober whilst on duty, but rules are rules). Huffing, Jack knocks at Reyes’ door. He doesn’t wait for him to answer before he opens it.

Private Reyes is on his knees on the mattress, three fingers knuckle-deep in his own ass. He’s angled towards the door so that Jack has a perfect view of the way he pistons in and out of his hole, the obscene squelch of lube loud in the otherwise silent dorm. It’s obvious he’s been at it for a while, skin sweat-slick and thighs trembling with exertion. Jack chokes.

“Sir!” Reyes gasps, and the brat has the audacity to sound surprised, as if he wasn’t expecting to be interrupted, as if this room inspection wasn’t fucking scheduled. But he doesn’t stop, doesn’t fumble to cover himself; Reyes quickens his pace, moaning brokenly as his fingertips catch on a particularly good spot inside himself.

Jack steps inside and closes the door with a briskness that’s shocking considering the fact that his brain has just shut down. When he turns to face the room again, he intends to reprimand Reyes. He really does.

But Reyes is peering over his shoulder at him through thick lashes, slack-jawed with pleasure. He spreads his legs a little wider, rocking back against his fingers, and Jack is suddenly all too aware of how tight his slacks are. It takes all the willpower he can possibly muster not to cross the room and eat Reyes alive. He stands very still, clenches his fists by his sides.

It’s not as if Reyes hasn’t made his interest in his CO known. In fact, he’s been pretty fucking blatant about it. And it’s not as if Jack hasn’t entertained the thought before, of teaching Reyes his place, sliding home between those perfect, round cheeks and fucking him until he cries. But Jack is painfully aware of the consequences of fraternisation. No matter how gorgeous Reyes is, nor how utterly infuriating he is, giving into that want isn’t worth being court-martialed for abusing his position as Strike Commander.

But Reyes is huffing now, dick jerking towards his belly. His eyes fall shut, and before Jack can stop himself, before he can think twice about it, he’s murmuring, “Can you fit more in?”

He hears the sharp intake of breath from across the room before Reyes nods, and then he’s pulling out and reaching for the small bottle of lube discarded on the bed. He slicks his fingers up quickly, eagerly, and when he reaches back to press four fingers into his hole, he’s gazing over his shoulder at his commander.

Jack is watching with rapt interest as Reyes’ hole stretches to accommodate the intrusion. The slide in is easy, and has Reyes moaning long and low into the bedding. He’s done this before, and it has all kinds of delightful, illicit images racing through Jack’s head. He wonders if Reyes thinks about him while he does it, whether he thinks about this exact scenario playing out, how it goes in his imagination. Does Jack fuck him like he so desperately wants? Does he complete the room inspection that he’s here to perform while Reyes pleasures himself on the bed? Or does Jack just watch?

Fuck, he shouldn’t be here. As soon as he realised what Reyes was doing, he should have turned around and left, filed a report, reprimanded him, fucking _anything_. Jack knows this is a bad idea. But he is a weak, weak man, and Reyes has been winding him up ever since he arrived in Zürich.

He crosses the room in three long strides, taking hold of Reyes’ hips and pulling him against himself, so close that Jack’s clothed erection presses into the meat of Reyes’ ass.

“You want my cock? Is that what you want?”

It comes out in a growl, and Reyes is nodding again, murmuring a strangled, “Please, Sir,” as he pulls out of himself and uses his wet hand to hold himself up. Jack unbuckles his belt, undoes his fly with quick, deft fingers, before pulling out his dick. He’s so fucking hard—it feels like he’s harder right now than he has ever been in his life.

Jack presses a thumb to Reyes’ hole, sliding in slick and easy. Reyes is so tight and warm inside. His muscles clench around him, as if trying to swallow him up, as if he’s desperate for more. With his free hand, Jack takes a handful of Reyes’ generous ass and squeezes. Reyes moans and thrusts backwards, knees spreading as if trying to offer more of himself up to Jack than he already has. Jack wants to take everything he’ll give.

His hand slides lower, taking Reyes’ balls into the palm of his hand. They’re heavy, fat with come, and Jack squeezes them gently; Reyes makes a small, wounded noise that he loves. He redoubles his efforts inside Reyes, searching for his prostate, and when Reyes’ entire body stiffens, his insides jerking tight around the intruding thumb, Jack knows he’s found it. Precome dribbles from the head of Reyes’ cock onto the sheets below him, and Jack hums in quiet approval, merciless as he massages that sensitive spot. He delights in the way Reyes shudders, the way he outright whimpers into the pillow he’s shoved his face into, and only lets up when his own dick reminds him of its existence, the ache working its way into his consciousness, need overtaking his desire to see Reyes squirm.

“No, Sir, please don’t stop--” Reyes whimpers when removes his thumb, grabbing the bottle of lube to slick himself up. Reyes is trying to sit back, peering over his shoulder with wild eyes to see if Jack is leaving, but Jack’s hands don’t stray from him for long. He takes hold of his dick in one hand, spreads Reyes’ fat ass with the other, and watches as the blunt head presses up against Reyes’ wet hole and pushes in.

It takes all the self-control he can muster to fuck into Reyes slowly. He feels even better than Jack had imagined, hot and wet around him, and Jack snarls through gritted teeth. It feels like an eternity until he is sheathed entirely inside of Reyes; he stays there for a moment, pressed flush against him, allowing both of them a moment to catch their breath. Jack’s hands find Reyes’ hips, and they fit so perfectly in his palms, it’s as if they were always meant to be there.

Jack tears his gaze away from the way Reyes spreads obscenely around his cock for just a second, long enough to see Reyes’ shoulders relax, to see him settle more comfortably onto the comforter. Over his shoulder, he shoots Jack a pointed look. That’s enough.

He begins slowly, never pulling out more than an inch or so before thrusting shallowly back in. Reyes grips him like a vice, and Jack feels sweat begin to bead on the nape of his neck. He’s trying desperately to control himself, to stop himself from giving in and taking what he wants—as if that’s worked thus far. But Reyes gets impatient, rocks back hard onto Jack’s dick.

“C’mon. Please,” and what little self-control Jack has left snaps.

Jack’s hips slam forward, the meaty sound of flesh on flesh only heightening his hunger. He fucks him hard and fast, chasing his own pleasure with little regard to Reyes’—after all, the private has been winding him up for months. But if anything, the rough treatment seems to be exactly what Reyes wants; he moans wantonly, uttering a little, “Fuck— Fuck yes,” as his body is used.

Abruptly, Jack reaches forward and fists a hand in Reyes’ hair. It’s too long, slightly over the regulation three inches, but the damp curls are just long enough for Jack to get his fingers into and yank him backwards, making his back bow beautifully as he’s fucked. Reyes yelps, his own hand instinctively coming up to grab Jack’s wrist, but he doesn’t try to pry Jack off. He digs his fingers into Jack’s skin, as if to anchor himself. The bite of his nails sends a delicious frisson of pleasure through Jack, and he continues to fuck Reyes with abandon.

“You like being roughed around, soldier?” he hisses through his teeth, and Reyes either can’t answer or won’t, but the breathy, ruined noises he’s making are enough for Jack. He laughs and feels Reyes spasm around him.

With his free hand, Reyes reaches between his legs, but before he can take his dick in hand and begin to jerk himself off, Jack grabs his arm and twists it behind his back. Reyes gasps. The new position forces Reyes off the bed and his weight shifts to sit heavily on Jack’s cock. Jack leans up to loom over Reyes’ shoulder, and rumbles directly into his ear. “You think you’re allowed to come before I do? After everything you’ve done?”

The full-body shiver the Reyes gives goes straight to Jack’s cock. The silky muscle around him clenches rhythmically. Reyes is close.

Jack won’t last for much longer either. It’s been a long time since he’s slept with someone, and Reyes feels so fucking good, makes him so damn frustrated. He starts to lose his rhythm, hips stuttering as pleasure begins to overtake him.

Through the haze of pleasure, he hears Reyes beg, “Please come inside me, Sir,” and that’s all it takes. He thrusts in one last time and spills deep inside the private, holding him flush against his hips as he shudders through his orgasm. Reyes bears down on him.

Dazed and panting, Jack releases his grip in Reyes’ hair and on his wist; he wraps one arm loosely around his torso and takes his dick in hand. He jerks Reyes off with quick, sloppy strokes, and it isn’t long before Reyes is coming, too. The way he tightens around Jack is almost unbearable, igniting sparks of pain-pleasure through his increasingly overstimulated body. He shudders and moans again, holding Reyes close to himself. When he’s ready, Jack slowly pulls out.

Without Jack to hold him up, Reyes collapses onto the mattress. He looks so good like this, beautiful and fucked-out. Jack can’t keep his hands off him for long; he touches him gently, feels the hard muscle of his thigh, the softness of his ass, the swell of his hips and that narrow waist that makes Jack’s mouth water. Jack has seen this body fight so many times before, in the gym and on the ground, moving with a grace that belies its strength. But he wants to see this body do so much more.

Come begins to dribble from Reyes’ hole, but he doesn’t seem to mind; with a tired sigh, he rolls onto his side, uses a hand to prop his head up. He looks at Jack for a very long time.

“Did I pass, Sir?”

He’s still breathless, and it takes Jack a far too long to realise that he’s talking about the room inspection. He shakes his head, incredulous.

“Jack,” he corrects. Almost of its own accord, his hand rises to cup Reyes’ cheek. “You can call me Jack. When we’re alone.”

“Jack,” Reyes repeats, as if to see how it tastes in his mouth, and God does Jack want to know how it tastes, too. The grin that spreads across his face having being given permission to call his commander something as intimate as his first name is blinding, and Jack’s heart stutters in his chest at the sight. He can’t help returning it, but turns away so that Reyes can’t see.

“Yeah. You passed.”


End file.
